Oblivious
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: Lee Summers, a member of the Avengers, one of Bucky Barnes' best friends, and a chocolate lover has a crush on Steve Rogers (AKA THE Captain America). After an incident with a shirtless Steve Rogers (long story), Bucky gets an idea on how to set both of them up since they are clearly both oblivious on how the other feels. Two-Shot.


**A/N: Hi, guys. This is a pretty random idea that came about. Basically, the OC Lee has been with the Avengers since after Age of Ultron. In Civil War, Steve never kissed Sharon. Also, a few months after Civil War, the team got back together, and Infinity War never happened (Don't we all wish it never happened?). So this basically takes place two months after the Avengers got back together. Hope you guys enjoy. Please give me your feedback on this first part. The second part will be up soon. Enjoy!**

Most people wouldn't stare at their phone wallpaper for an hour in their room while eating chocolate. I guess I was just one of those rare people.

Steve's smile filled me with warmth as I stared at the selfie, taken at my birthday party last month. When we were talking, Steve admitted he had never taken a selfie before, so I forced him to take one with me. We had taken a variety of selfies, including happy, silly, and serious. Bucky even joined in at one point. But this one was my favorite.

Standing up, I put my phone in my jeans pocket, and thought of where I wanted to go.

I felt that familiar sensation of teleporting, but cursed internally when I saw a shirtless back. Not just anyone's.

He turned around in surprise "Lee? What are you doing here?"

Crap, crap, crap, crap.

I could feel my face growing hot as my eyes went to his smooth, perfect abs. This wasn't the first time I had seen him shirtless, but I still found myself blushing.

"I accidentally teleported in here." I averted his gaze, instead opting to look at my new blue converses. "Are you changing?"

"Yeah, I was. Are you okay, Lee?"

I suddenly considered myself lucky I hadn't teleported when he had his pants off...

"Yeah," I lied. "Just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

He didn't look like he believed me.

Lucky for me, my phone buzzed.

 **Bucky: You up for some ice cream?**

 **Lee: Definitely. I'm in desperate need of some right now.**

 **Bucky: Why?**

 **Lee: None of your business.**

 **Bucky: It became my business when I became your best friend.**

 **Lee: Just meet me outside in 5.**

 **Bucky: Say the magic word.**

 **Lee: Fuck you.**

 **Bucky: Sorry, that's two words. Try again.**

I smiled, and put my phone back in my pocket. I forgot about the whole averting Steve's gaze thing, and I found myself staring into Steve's eyes.

"Sorry, that was Bucky. Uh-I'm so sorry about all this, by the way."

He nodded in understanding. "It's okay. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yep. Anyways, I gotta go. See you at dinner."

Without even waiting for his response, I teleported outside, where Bucky was waiting, sitting on a bench a few feet away.

"Hey, Bucky," I greeted, coming up behind him.

He jumped a little.

"Geez, Lee. I will never fully understand how you do that."

"I told you, it's part of my powers. Nobody can ever hear my footsteps."

I sat down next to him.

"So...are you going to tell me what happened a few minutes ago?"

I groaned. "Fine, but you have to swear on your mother's grave you won't tell anyone."

He smiled. "Hey, I've kept your crush on Steve a secret, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have. Which I'm grateful for."

I mentally prepared myself for this conversation. No doubt about it he was going to laugh about this. Heck, if it didn't happen to me, I would be dying of laughter.

"Well, as you know when I teleport, I have to be completely focused or things could go wrong. I was looking at a selfie of Steve and I before I teleported and kinda got unfocused…" I trailed off, and my eyes fell onto my blue nail polish on my fingernails.

"Fuck, Lee you didn't…"

I cut him off. "I did. I teleported to Steve's room, and...he was shirtless." I admitted, feeling my face grow hot just thinking about it.

He burst into laughter. "Oh my god, Lee."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. Don't even try to give me the 'in a few years you will be laughing about this' speech because I don't want to hear it," I grumbled, pushing a lock of brown hair out of my eyes.

He put an arm around me. "Aw, c'mon, Lee. You have to admit it's a little funny."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

It was silent for a minute until he sighed.

"I wish you guys would just tell each other how you feel already. I mean, everyone can see the way you guys look at each other. You two would be perfect together."

I groaned. "Not this speech again, Bucky. I've told you a million times he doesn't like me like that."

He chuckled. "You say that all the time, Lee. God, you two are so oblivious. He likes you, Lee. I'm positive."

After I didn't respond, Bucky grinned. "Look, remember when you got severely injured in that battle and you were knocked out for four weeks?"

I nodded, remembering getting burned, cut, and bloodied all too well.

"Steve was with you every second of every day in the med bay. It was next to impossible to convince the guy to eat, or even take a shower."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "He wasn't there when I woke up."

"That's because that was when we finally convinced him to take a shower." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Lee, he cares about you. A lot."

"Can we go get some ice cream now?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Lee, you're trying to change the subject."

"You're right, I am. Now, get your butt up so I can get some ice cream, or I'll just teleport there myself."

He stood up. "Fine, but this conversation isn't over," he promised.

I smirked. "For now it is."I stood up with him. "Now, hurry up old man. Cookies and cream ice cream is waiting."

We ended up having a race to the ice cream place. I won, and teased him, saying how his legs just didn't work like they used to. Luckily for me, Steve didn't come up in any of our conversations, but I knew Bucky wasn't going to give up on his claim that we liked each other. He had been saying that for years. He wasn't about to stop now. I honestly would love it if he was right, but I doubted it. Besides, there were so many other woman in his life he could be interested in. Natasha, Maria, Sharon, and countless other SHIELD agents.

Bucky's POV: As we walked back to the compound, all I could think about was Lee and Steve. Those two deserve each other, and if they won't admit their feelings to each other willingly, then I'll make sure they do it because of me. I might need a little help.

I knocked on Natasha's door. "Natasha?"

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Wanna help me out with something?"

"Can it wait? I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"It's about Lee and Steve."

She opened the door, and I knew I had her.

She smirked."When do we start?"


End file.
